


strange yet sweet happenings

by duhitsniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, One Shot, Summer, Summer AU, Vacation, harry styles and louis tomlinson - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duhitsniall/pseuds/duhitsniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kind of strange actually, if you want to really think about it. </p><p>Five young lads travel to the same vacation spot to get away from the reality of each of their lives. It's strange how just the soft chords of a guitar could bring all of them together so effortlessly. It's sweet though that how in the adventure of escaping their reality, Louis and Harry might have found theirs, with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strange yet sweet happenings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so I hope ya'll enjoy! I apologize in advance if I made any location, grammatical errors etc etc. I had this idea and basically just had to write it out so thank you for being patient with me while I rewrote it and fixed it! I have loads of ideas so more will be coming soon. 
> 
> this fic has no true smut, just wanted to say that first hand. I just didn't write any in for this story, so sorry. other stories will probably include smut just not this one xx
> 
> disclaimer // I do not own one direction or any thing like that blah blah blah 
> 
> you can contact me at my tumblr & twitter @/duhitsniall 
> 
> thank you for reading again and feedback is always appreciated xox

Adjusting his aviators on his lean face, Louis runs a hand through his wild hair while keeping a hand on the wheel; the highways seemed endless as he drove to Brighton.

The highways started turning into more local streets and road signs hint that he is close to his destination.

Louis switched through yet another song on his iPod till he found a favorite of One Republic, content with his choice he focused back on the road.

Louis needed to get away from it all, school, family, work, home, the routine. He felt he was stuck in a constant cycle and he wanted a change.

Louis wants a change but he doesn’t know exactly what, it’s all a blur to him in all honesty but he has a feeling this little trip is for nothing but the best.

He loves school. He really does. His whole life he dreamed of making writing a career. Journalism is his passion; he loves journaling about everyday life, tourism, little nooks and crannies in the city no one has ventured toward. But not Louis, he found all these little secrets and his hand flies to the paper.

He has ideas swirling in his head for things farther and more in depth than everyday journaling they just have yet to make themselves in the known.

Always a notebook in his presence the twenty-two year old takes a vacation for himself and found a popular beach spot and booked a hotel. It really doesn’t take much to go somewhere for the summer, he is an adult, but to Louis he felt pride in himself.

Maybe he can stop writing about damn coffee shops. He loves them but after a while, it gets kind of irksome.

Louis pulls into the parking lot of where he is staying and is quite satisfied already. There is only one other car in the drive lot (hopefully whoever was sharing the building was tolerable) he glances up and the place is not a hotel but rather a villa of some sort.

The beach is meters away walkways leading towards the boardwalks. Glancing up he sees signs directing towards the pier.Wood posts and rope hang delicately along the walkway framing the stone filled flower islands decorating the yard.

He grabs his small duffle, his knapsack and heads inside. His vans scuff the cobblestone, while he trails his fingers along the frayed rope. Slipping of his sunglasses he hangs them onto the v neck of his shirt.

Louis fishes around in his pocket and draws out the key he had to pick up at the booking office. He unlocks the door and steps in closing the door behind him. Louis drops his bags by the door, spotting a pair of Nikes flopped around. He looks away and takes in his surroundings.

In a lack of better words it’s simple but perfect.

A small smile plays onto Louis’ lips. It was a bright and sunny living area, plush couches and wicker coffee table stood in the middle. Huge windows covered the walls and let natural light in the space. The kitchen was connected to the living space fit with a bar and stools lined against the wall. Louis took a few steps to see down the hallway noticing two bedroom doors and what seems to be a bathroom door closed with the light on. He quickly skimmed a peek at the countertop which held a set of keys and a wallet. _Must be the roomie._

“Hello?” Louis called out his voice echoing in the vast ceilings.

Another voice joins in “yah mate hold on a sec!”

Louis walks around and takes in every detail of his whereabouts, from the cute bungalow beach picture hanging to the god awful pillows that lay on the couch. He hears a flush and the faucet being turned on followed by swishing. When it turns off, a blond bloke walks out drying his hands on his pants. He was taller than Louis, sporting a cutout shirt and training shorts. His arms were defined and his skin was fair. Blue eyes shone brightly and he was smiling wide.

“You must be ma’ new roomie, I’m Niall.” Holding out his hand Louis returns the gesture.

“Louis, Irish are ya?” he asks smiling.

Niall lets out a loud laugh. “Of course! Was it the skin or the accent?”

Louis answers honestly. “A little bit of both.”

Niall jumps into conversation. “What brings you here to Brighton?” They both sit at the bar while Niall stands at the opposite side munching on some of the snacks they brought with them. Niall pulls out two beers and offers one to Louis which he gladly accepts.

Niall has no trouble talking; he tells Louis that he is going to uni for sound engineering. Niall is a two years younger, only twenty. Originally from Mullingar, his parents were going away and his older brother Greg was busy with their newborn so he decided to take some time to himself, much like Louis. He is staying for most of the summer, only leaving a week and a half before Louis does. He also mentioned that he played guitar which made Louis like Niall a bit more. Niall also complimented Louis on his tattoos that were scattered across his skin. Louis was quite fond of them so he appreciated the simple comment.

Louis asks if he had a girlfriend and Niall shakes his head.

“Nah, not right now. What about you?”

Louis clears his throat, he might as well mention the fact that he isn’t exactly into girls.

“Well no. I probably wouldn’t if I was into them ya know.” He states subtly.

Niall peers at him and Louis sees it finally click in his head.

“Oh gotcha mate, don’t worry that’s cool with me. Maybe you’ll meet a fit bloke here.” Niall adds with a wink.

Louis smiles big and thanks him. Genuinely good hearted people never fail to amaze Louis.

Louis tells him all about his four sisters and his current job at low key restaurant. He mentions journalism and how maybe one day he would like to pursue being a writer.

“Fucking sick. You could make some big bucks from that.” Niall commented.

Louis let out a light laugh “Maybe we’ll see, but that’s why I came here just for a break.”

Niall nodded his head, “I understand, how ‘bout tonight we head down to the beach and see what the fuss is about yeah?”

“Sure, after all it is apparently one of the best beaches.”

“Exactly, so before we go let’s see what shit TV we have in this place.”

Louis laughs and follows Niall into the living room; this trip was starting off on a high note.

At about half past seven Louis and Niall decide to head down to the pier and stop by the beach. Since it’s the first week of summer usually it’s common for there to be kickoff parties so they decide to wing it and what happens, happens.

Lou decides to send off a quick text back home reassuring his mum that he got there safely and he will keep em’ updated.

For the evening, Louis decides to keep it casual with his white vans (of course) with just a regular black bro tank paired with light khaki shorts. He usually didn’t fuss about what he was wearing. As long as he liked what he wore he was happy.

Niall after asking Louis about five times which shirt looked better decided on a simple white tee, gray shorts, and a pair of Nike high-tops. Which yes, he claims are his favorite. Adding a snapback and his plain black Ray Bans he was ready to go. Not before slipping his guitar case across his back.

“Finally ready?” Louis asks leaning against the counter, legs crossed eyeing Niall.

Niall smiles and hops over to the fridge and grabs another beer from the six pack he brought.

“Now I am.”

With a sigh and a light laugh, Louis slips on his avis and opens the door.

“After you ya wanker.”

Niall walks out, not without giving Louis a nice thump on the head.

 _Huff._ Louis rakes his fingers through his fringe sweeping it up and to the side. “Really.”

“Shut up.”

 ---

Niall and Louis exit the villa and turn to the right. The colors of the sky melt into each other, pinks going into blues with a dash of violet here. The orange sun was setting along the waves in the distance. It was breath taking.

The boardwalk stretched all along the beach’s beginning. Palm trees stretched and scattered all along the way. Laughter floats through the air as young adults walk, shop, ride bikes through town, splash in the water and just have fun.

Niall and Louis cross the street in the middle to head to the boardwalk. Niall pats him on the shoulder.

“Look over there.”

Bright as day seemed to be a carnival lighting up the oncoming night. The Ferris wheel’s vivid lights contrasted with the darkening sky, clusters of rides danced in the night. Loud bass of the music was heard from where they were standing.

Louis glanced away and back to Niall, heading towards the beach. “Let’s walk the beach and head our way down there, might be easier then walking straight into it.”    

“Yeah good idea, lead the way.”

Louis slipped off his shoes and held them between his fingers as they walked along the thick sand. He and Niall bantered back and forth about carnival memories. From exciting memories to cringe worthy ones the talk never stopped between him and Niall. It was just _comfortable_ with Niall even so early in their friendship.

They walked along farther. People passed by, volleyball games were played, kids ran about. It was a good hearted environment.

“Hey watch out!”

Louis turned around just in time to see a soccer ball rolling towards him; he stopped it with the ball of his foot and volleyed it up, grasping it in his hands. He looked up to try to find the owner and a little blonde girl was running towards the ball giggling away. Louis bent down to his knees and held the ball out for the girl to take.

“Lux no don’t- thank you, sorry she just never stops.” A deep English accent speaks from above Louis. The little girl holds on the ball and Louis looks up.

His breath catches and he is happy he has his sunglasses on so the stranger doesn’t see him eyeing him up and down once, twice, maybe three times. Even though it was dusk he was still wearing them thank god.  

His slender yet toned body loomed over Louis before he bent down to collect the little girl. His toned stomach bent while he wrapped his broad and solid arms wrap gingerly around the little toddler’s waist, smacking a kiss on her cheek. His face was sculpted, jaw prominent and skin glowing from the tan he owned. His chestnut hair was quiffed up, big but tamed. His green eyes were gentle, warm. His lips were pink and behind them a perfect set of straight teeth, he smiled at the little girl picking her up, showing Louis a pair of dimples. Louis stood up too and almost forgot Niall was there. He recognized all of these features in seconds.

“Oh sure thing, wouldn’t want the little one running to far.” He says smiling down at the girl in his arms. She smiles wide back. Her ruffled bathing suit and the pigtail on top of her head making her look precious.

Niall spoke up, “Hey are you from around here?” Louis turned his attention to the stranger, god bless Niall and his people skills.

Stranger looks and gave a soft smile. “Nope, m’from Cheshire came to visit some family friends with my best mate. What about you guys?” Stranger says full attention on Louis. Louis smiled back; easy going presence was easily noticeable.

_Alright Louis, think of something simple._

“I’m from Doncaster, taking a break from school and all the rubbish.”

Stranger let out a laugh, “I know what you mean, my name is Harry.” Stranger had said it so bluntly. Louis didn’t mind.

_Harry._

Louis holds out his hand. “My name is Louis, and this here is Niall.” Harry took his hand softly. Harry’s fingers lightly touched the pulse point in Louis’ wrist, his thumb barely pressing on his knuckles. Harry’s hand literally engulfed Louis’ hand. He smiles tenderly at Louis.

“Nice to meet you Louis.” The way his own name rolled off Harry’s tongue and out of his lips made Louis smile once more; he shook Niall’s hand and shook it offering yet another smile. Boy was this man something.

“Would you guys like to join us? I see you have a guitar and we would love to have more people join. Wouldn’t mind a tune or two.” Harry says softly, he pointed behind him and Louis glanced back and saw a small fire and a few people sipping beer and talking, just relaxing.

“If ya don’t mind! We would love to!” Niall says enthusiastically.

Thanking the skies above for Niall, Louis’ smiles at Harry.

Harry gave Louis and Niall a mega-watt smile. “Great! C’mon I will introduce you to everyone.” He says re-adjusting the toddler on his hip.

Louis smiles, “Who is this beauty we have here?” Louis says in a soft voice grabbing the little one’s hand and smiling. She grins back and let out a giggle snuggling into Harry’s chest.

“This is Lux, she isn’t mine though, but I’m her favorite.” Harry says proudly kissing her nose. She giggles once more.

Louis could let out an internal sigh of relief that Lux wasn’t his, why he was concerned? No clue but now he just focused on the two cuties in front of him. Harry looked at her with such adoration like Louis would look at his sisters, it warmed Louis’ heart.

Harry turned and started walking towards the small crowd and the bonfire ahead of them. Louis and Niall exchanged a fist bump and a smile between each other knowing they have already met what seem to be truly kind people.

Louis watched the back of Harry while he walked forward, Lux perched upon his hip. His long legs walked gracefully even through the resilient sand. Louis wasn’t short, but he wasn’t that tall either, only around 5’9. Harry was TALL, at least in the 6 foot range.

Harry stopped in front of the crowd and Louis and Niall stepped to the side. Louis glanced around and saw only a few people. One was a young gorgeous woman with white/blondish hair, she was thin and she had a sweet smile.

Next to her was a man, tattoos were strewn all over his body, his jet black hair was swooped up and over his forehead and his hand was resting on her thigh.

_Probably together Louis thought._

Across from her sat a man who looked around the same age as Louis and Niall, he was tan, his toned arms were the first thing he noticed. He could easily take care of himself. He was smiling a crinkly eyed smile at the young women letting out a laugh. His hair was wet and flopping everywhere probably from having a dip in the sea. He turned his head and smiled up at Harry.

“Found some buds yeah?” He asks warmly.  

“Guys this is Niall and Louis.” Harry motioned to Niall on his left and Louis on his right.               “They are visiting for the summer, so I thought they could join us.” A wide smile graces his lips; Louis’ mouth almost twitches up immediately.

“Nice to meet you guys.” Niall extended his hand to the other stranger.

Stranger took it and smiled warmly. “Liam nice to meet you.”

Greetings were passed around, Louis finally has it all down in his head. The tan one is Liam, the young women is Lou mother of Lux and her fiancé Tom. They were all welcoming and Louis felt his shoulders relax, he was content.

They all engaged into conversations about schooling, jobs, home lives and etc. Louis talked freely slipping in a few jokes here and there.

Lou was in beauty school almost full time at London College of Fashion, assisting there with no pay. She had small jobs here and there at hair salons, and she just landed a job at a higher end salon, but she still looks out just in case in she find THAT job. The one she has to have. Louis admires her dedication. Tom on the other hand would rather write music and design and give tattoos. They seem really happy together and that’s all that really matters.

Lux wanders about hopping in people’s lap, playing in the sand, basically just being a toddler. She has an instant liking to Louis. She plops down close to him and eyes at his tattoos that were speckled among his bronzed skin. He holds his arm out and she studies them with curiosity. Louis smiles at her, and focuses back on the conversations.

Turns out, Liam wants to be a full time personal trainer. He is doing just so part time at a gym, while also helping out with the little kids on the basketball team.

They are all leaned up against pieces of drift wood that made their way ashore with a small fire pit in the middle made up of stones and sticks. Niall sat next to Liam, Lou next to Tom and Harry plopped next to Louis. He rested his elbows on the back of the log, chest puffing out with every breath he took. Louis is sitting so close to Harry he can hear his steady breathing and Louis relaxes. Harry’s face was calm and when he laughed his head fell back and a deep laugh rumbled throughout his body.

Harry lives in Holmes Chapel with his mum and older sister Gemma, he has to head back at the end of the summer to go to her graduation while his mum and step dad, Robin enjoy a summer to themselves.

Harry talked about how he is currently studying sociology at a local university and he is still trying to pinpoint his exact career goals, he definitely wants to work with kids, maybe. Louis just gaped at him, how could this man get any sweeter? It’s probably possible and Louis wasn’t ready for that.

Well he might not see him again, but Louis didn’t think of that horrid thought at the moment.

The others start talking amongst themselves and Harry turns to Louis, and asks him more questions. Talking to Harry was so _easy_. Louis answers every question and Harry listens to every word intently. Harry’s lips pursed and his head nodding every once in a while, Louis feels like his words have a meaning.

“So what about you curly, any other reason you came here to get away”? Louis turned to Harry fully and waits for an answer. It was an honest question. Harry turned towards him dimples on full display; he held a hand on his chest.

“Did you just call me curly?” he asks shocked.

“Well if your hair isn’t curly, I have no clue what is.” Louis says truthfully with a smile. Harry’s hair was curly, cute curly though. Not too much and not too little, it curled at the ends when it wasn’t up and away.

“Heeeeeyy, I like my curls thank you very much.”

“I never said they were bad!” Louis argued.

“Sure you didn’t, we’ve just met and I’ve already got a nickname, I think that is quite injustice.” Harry fires back smugly.

_He’s got a sassy side doesn’t he?_

“Think what you want.” Louis said finally with a smirk, they’ve just met and they were already joking around like this, it was quite lovely.

“Niall do you mind playing for a few, I noticed you had the guitar might as well make use of it.” Louis looked up and notices Liam’s question.

Harry sits up, “Yeah play a few chords!”

“Finally, I was waitin’ for someone to ask.” Niall starts unzipping the black polyester which held his guitar.

Louis brushes Harry’s arm lightly, “You in to music?”

Harry spoke slowly; he naturally does, drawing out each word speaking precisely. “I always have been, I only know a few things when it comes to playing music, but I don’t think I am all bad at singing and writing to be honest with you Louis.”

Louis’ heart flutters at the sound of his name again, he smiled and Harry returned the smile. “How are you with music?”

Louis smiled gently. “I couldn’t imagine life without music. I do play a bit of piano and I am always adding to my iPod. My mum says I have a good voice but what else are mums s’pose to say?”

“Well I guess we are going to find out.”

Niall’s fingers immediately start to strum against the thick strings, it was a soft sound but Louis knows what song it was. “Agh I love this one!” Louis exclaimed smiling big.

Harry looks over and smiled at Louis, “Me too… sing with me?”

“I would love to.”

“Harry you rarely every sing for me when I ask!” Liam shouts from across the fire.

“Bug off Liam you’ve heard me sing before.”

Liam huffs, “Pff hardly.”

Niall is still strumming so Louis starts singing softly.

_“My head is stuck in the clouds, she begs me to come down says boy, quit foo-oooling around. I told her. I love the view from up here, warm sun and wind in my ear; we’ll watch the wo-orld from above, as it turns to the rhythm of love.”_

In the matter of an hour or so, Harry was completely amazed by one boy.

He sits here and watches him sing the Plain White T’s with no effort and he sounds just lovely.

His voice is soft but still comforting in a way. He is good, really good.

Louis’ smile goes unnoticed while he sings. It makes him happy, knowing that makes Harry smile because that’s something they may have in common. Harry just hopes he isn’t staring too much.

As he is finishing the first verse Louis looks to Harry raising his eyebrows expecting him to sing.

He finishes his verse and whispers, “Go on curly.”

Harry smiles and just shakes his head at him.

Niall strums and so Harry begins his verse.

Harry knows he can sing _well._ Liam always disagrees and says he has a talent but Harry can always retaliate and say that to him. He hears him when he’s in the loo and shower and Liam has a set of pipes but would never admit it. As of now, he hopes his voice is well enough for Louis.

_“We may only-y have tonight, but till the morning sun you’re mine, aaa-ll mine, play the music low and swing to the rhythm of love.”_

Louis gapes at him and Harry just smiles a cheeky smile.

“Sing with me now.” Harry says looking straight at Louis.

_“My heart beats like a drum, a guitar string the strum, a beautiful song to be song. She’s got blue eyes deep like the sea, they roll back when she’s looking at me. She rises up like the tide the moment her lips meet mine.”_

It sounded perfect. They fit together, their voices it just worked somehow, someway. Two beautiful strangers that met just today have already seemed to devour all of each other’s attention. Louis didn’t know if what he was feeling was pure want and need, but he can’t let this feeling go.

Harry turned to Louis and he smiled brightly, letting out a giggle. He fucking giggled, which pulled the corners of Louis’ lips into a goofy grin that could be seen miles away.

“You guys sound amazing!” Niall says stopping his strumming. “Incredible really! Liam do you have a singing talent I don’t know about?” Niall says turning his head towards Liam.

“Well keep playing and you’ll see for yourself.” Liam noted.

Niall let out a good hearted laugh and returned to the guitar in his hand.

Niall, again continued where he left off and Louis, Liam and Harry started in on the next verse. Together.

_“We may only have tonight, but till the morning sun, you’re mine. Aa-lll mine. Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love.”_

With Liam’s voice added in it sounded even better than before. Liam had a smooth voice that he could do loads with. Niall kept strumming so they took it as our cue to keep singing.

_“When the moon is lo-ow, we will dance in slo-ow motion and all your tears will subside, and all your te-ars will dry.”_

That verse Niall chimed in and everyone stops and gapes at him, then they all gape at each other. Niall’s accent makes his voice, in lack of better words just so pretty. It was no doubt he had talent. But all of them together, it sounded like it was put together perfectly. Something seemed off though, like there needed something more.

“You boys are sick!” Tom piped up.

Lou nods her head, “Seriously you guys killed that.”

There are no words for what just happened. Our voices went just so smoothly together, it took no effort.

Each of the boys are so talented it’s remarkable.

Harry.

Harry’s voice, Louis had no idea. When he said he could sing he didn’t know he could sing like _that._

His voice was deep and smooth, and he could handle riffs perfectly. The one thing about his voice is that it’s strong, like him.

His charisma is like no other, he just has this personality to him like no other. The positivity he spreads his warming. His eyes are soft but bright with interest in everybody.

Louis wants to see him again; all of us have hit it off tonight so he’s am sure it’s bound to happen.

Louis WILL make it happen though.

He never mentioned a girlfriend… or a boyfriend. So what’s the harm of asking for his number to chill out?

The boys continued to chat so Louis decides now was his chance while Harry was looking relaxed as ever, eyes looking heavier, he just looked lovely.

He leaned over to him and tapped the top of his hand.

Harry turned towards Lou and smiled once more.

Smiling he leaned into his ear closer, “When can I see you again?”

The curly headed boy’s cheeks lift up and he lowers his eyes to Louis’, “How about tomorrow night?” The response came so fast and confident Louis’ stomach flipped.

“That would be lovely, now how should I contact you love?”

Harry let out an actual giggle.

 _I am so screwed, Louis thought._  

Harry leaned over me and he must have had to hear Louis’ sharp intake of breathe. It wasn’t all that subtle. His face was centimeters away and his eyes were searching his face, his hand grazed up the side of Louis’ shorts and higher onto his hip he had no idea how to react so he let it happen. His fingers softly tapped along his shorts then as he got to his pocket his hand slipped in and grabbed the boy’s mobile from his pocket.

Out of all the ways to do things, he picks the most seductive way.

He hums in satisfaction when he finds it and while still leaning over the - oh so flustered Louis, he pads his number in while sending himself a text.

“Well that’s a way to do things isn’t it.” Louis says bluntly.

“It’s my way of getting it done, yes.” Harry says proudly.

Louis’ bat at his chest; he knows what he’s doing.

“Mhmm bet it is.”

“Hey Louis, wanna head back it’s getting kind of late?” Niall’s voice echoes across the fire.

Louis stares straight at Harry while giving his answer, “yeah let’s head out.”

“It was a pleasure, Harry.”

Harry stands to his feet and holds a hand out for Louis to grab.

He grabs his hand lightly and tugs him up swiftly, causing Louis to grab onto his forearms.

Harry leans in and goes straight for Louis’ ear. “Till next time.”

“We need to get together again soon, tonight was fun. “ Liam says out loud, hinting to everyone.

“Yeah definitely, Harry has my number so just let us know.” Louis says with a smile.

Liam laughs, “Alright, alright.”

Everyone says their goodbyes, and Harry the king of not so subtly drops a wink towards Louis while they walk away.

“I really like hanging out with them, feels natural ya know?” Niall states

“Yeah I know what you mean.” Louis agrees smiling.

\---

_Da-Ding_

Louis glances at the phone in his hand and smiles answering the incoming text, as soon as he walked away from the beach last night Harry instantly texted him asking him the most odd and random questions. This went on all night. Some of them are simple like his height, favorite foods or what not. Other than times it’s completely un-ordinary questions that make Louis smile. Once Harry asked him “Do you always wear matching socks?” Louis let out a loud laugh and responded.

_*If I did, probably not.*_

This went on all night; they would both ask each other questions. Most of them would be random but some ventured into the more serious sides of things, asking each other about regrets, dreams, family, culture, relationships, anything of that nature. Louis would never hesitate answer, neither would Harry. Louis could see the little typing bubble in the left corner of his screen after he sends a text. Louis decided he should probably say goodnight after about one thirty in the morning.

The typing bubble immediately lit up, stopped a few times, then resumed typing, finally ending with a text that read.

* _Goodnight Lou, sweet dreams. I’ll see you tomorrow, until then xx (you aren’t the only one that can think of nicknames.)*_

Louis must have read that five times over before he decided to put his phone down and actually sleep with a smile that no one could take away.

Now Louis sits here in the morning and is still smiling because he and Harry are now texting about anything and everything but it doesn’t get the least bit awkward, none of the short replies, awkward in text silences, running out of the things to say kind of crap.

His phone dings again and Niall finally says something

“Mate who have you been texting this whole morning?” Niall asks looking up from his morning TV and his cereal bowl.

“Harry, we’ve been texting since last night.” Louis says simply resuming his typing. Louis glances up and Niall is holding a little smirk while he chews his corn pops that they picked up from the store at a mini mart they passed.

“What?” Louis asks.

“You and Harry huh? You guys seemed to hit it off last night.” Louis smiles a bit. He wasn’t going to deny that.

“Yeah I guess you could say that, we should hang out with them again, Liam and all. Maybe hit the fair? Considering we totally screwed over our original plans.” Louis suggests.

“Ah yes! That sounds fun. I like hanging out with them, they are chill.” Niall says happily, continuing his munching. Louis hums in satisfaction and stands up for his spot on the couch.

“M’going to go call Harry and see if they’re up for it.” Louis walks away before Niall can make another comment; he goes into his room and lies on his back on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He clicks the call button on his mobile and places it onto his ear. It rings only a few times before Harry picks up.

“Hi Lou.” Louis smiles, it sounds so natural from him. His voice sounds much deeper and rougher on the phone.

“Hi yourself.” Louis’ stomach flutters in the slightest bit.

“I like talking to you on the phone, you sound lovely.” Harry says nonchalantly.

“You sound rougher, more manly.” Louis replies hiding a smirk.

“Are you calling me feminine?” Harry says adding a gasp.

Louis lets out a loud laugh; he didn’t expect it to be so loud. He clamps his hand over his mouth and laughs again.

He can hear Harry’s laugh over the phone and it brought a smile to Louis’ lips.

“Anyways, Niall and I were wondering if you and Liam wanted to hit up the fair. Just check it out hang out for a while ya know, do usual fair things.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Harry asks and he can feel his devilish smirk through the phone.

“No you twat, don’t make me un invite you.” Louis says mockingly.

“Fine, fine. I’ll ask Liam and text you.”

“Alright thank you for being cooperative, talk to you later.”

“Byee Looouuuuuu.” Harry says drawing it out. Louis hangs up and he feels light and a smile graces his face like it’s been there for years.

\---

At around six, Harry is standing in only his boxers staring at his suitcase as if his wardrobe would hold his future. Well it could considering he is seeing Louis and what if this outfit right here determines whether Louis wants to see him again?

He really needs to calm down.

Does he like Louis? Well it seems up in the air cause Louis seems unpredictable in Harry’s eyes so he is just going to see how it goes. They have all summer to figure stuff out, if there even if something to figure out.

He REALLY needs to calm down.

After asking Liam twelve times his opinion Harry settles on his light washed denim shorts, his Green Bay shirt, and his Nikes. Casual but looks like he thought it through.

“Please tell me you’re ready?” Liam asks popping his heads through Harry’s room.

Harry grabs his wallet and what not and smiles up at Liam.

“Yes actually I am.”

“Thank god Niall and I hit it off really well last night cause it would’ve been awkward if we hadn’t.” Liam says while he shuffles out of the room.

“Why is that?” Harry asks curiously.

“Please don’t tell me what you two were doing last night meant nothing.” Liam says not so subtly rolling his eyes.

Harry’s cheeks heat up and he can the blood rising to them fast. “He is a very friendly person did you not get that vibe from him? Sheesh I thought you were good at reading people.” He says is rather smugly, that was a pretty fast save if Harry does say so himself.

“Yes he is friendly but you fondling his phone from his trousers did not seem friendly Styles. You think no one saw that one did ya.” Liam says dropping a wink.

 _“_ Okay I get it shutup.”

Harry checks his phone once more and decides to tell Louis that they are on their way. Louis sends back where they can meet followed by a shitload of emojis.

Harry smiles at that, yeah he is fucked.

\---

Louis spots Harry first. Considering he is wearing the brightest pair of Nikes around and he is so damn tall.

“Niall there they are.”

Niall snaps his eyes up and Louis jumps up and down waving like a lunatic to get their attention. Harry’s eyes glance around and fall onto a set of hands wildy jerking around and a fringe of hair popping above the crowd.

A grin instantly replaces his confused expression and he grabs Liam and makes his way to Louis.

“Hey short stack.” Harry says once he sees Louis sporting another tank top this one black with horizontal white stripes, gray shorts and vans once again, this time on his feet rather than him holding them.

Louis sneers at the comment, “Just because I am not eight feet tall does not mean I am a short stack.”

Harry throws his head back and laughs. “Whatever you say.”

“Would both of you shut up.” Niall says annoyed but jokingly. We should hit up some of the games first then maybe hit some of the rides?”

“Sounds good, let’s head out.” Liam says.

You could’ve guessed that most of the night ended up being Liam and Niall in front directing while Louis and Harry hang back. They stopped by the booths handing over their tickets to hopelessly lose at the games that Louis insisted were rigged. But, when they did win they yelled and danced as if they won the game of life or a life changing game of poker.

To Harry that’s how it seemed though, as if the only thing at stake was Louis, nothing else mattered really, well at that moment nothing did. What mattered to Harry was how when Louis would laugh he would ball his fist and hold it against his mouth and his eyes crinkled at the corners. What mattered to Louis was how focused Harry would become at the task at hand, his eyebrows would furrow and his lip would be caught in between his teeth.

Or how when they stopped for lemonade and popcorn, Harry’s fingers lightly brushed Louis’ wrist over and over again, but not forgetting how Harry’s heart jumped a little when Louis would lean his back into Harry’s chest while they waited in line.

Those things are what truly mattered.

“Louis we have to play this, it’s my favorite.” Harry says steering them towards the booth where you toss a ball at the milk jugs and try to successfully knock them down without paying off the bored teenager working the booth.

“I got this curly, step back and watch the master.” Louis says confidently, he knows he sucks at this but seeing Harry’s eyes light up was enough to make him want to at least try.  

The carnie handed Louis the balls and stepped back to let them do their thing.

Harry stood next to Lou and watched intently as Louis focused on his target, he readjusted his position many times. Louis heard a shutter of what seemed to be a camera but his focus was on those milk jugs. He threw the first two balls and they skimmed the jugs but barely enough to tip them over.

“C’mon Lou you got this.” Harry said softly. Louis glanced up at him and received a soft smile.

That’s all he needed, he had the aim down so he went for it. He threw the ball and successfully knocked all three pins down. Harry and him immediately hollered. Louis went into Harry’s arms on instinct and Harry wasn’t even phased. He secured Louis against his chest, and they pulled away to let the carnie know that Harry would greatly appreciate the stuffed red moose in the corner.

“A moose Harry?” Louis asks.

“Moose are so underrated, just go with it.” Harry says finally, as if it was blatantly obvious.

Louis rolls his eyes and turns to his right and sees a lad about his age with a camera strapped around his neck looking through his pictures.

“Were you taking pictures of us?” Louis blurts. It wasn’t supposed to sound that harsh but it’s said and done now.

He looks up and smiles; he has a definite amount of scruff, gentle brown eyes and a black quiff. His facial features were almost exquisite, male model material. Louis didn’t feel intimated he was just curious.

“Oh yeah sorry m’name is Zayn and I go to the Arts University of Bournemouth, I’m a portrait photographer and you guys seemed like genuine people if that makes sense. I hope you don’t mind?” He asks worriedly.

“Oh it’s no problem.” Harry says coming up behind Louis, holding his moose with a big smile. Zayn smiles big and Louis joins in.

“Where are ya from mate?” Harry asks.

Turns out, Zayn is here on vacation as well. Taking some time to himself to take some pictures and focus on his photography, he is twenty-one and he is from Bradford. Before they run off Harry made sure to get his mobile number and they plan to introduce him to Liam and Niall, so he has someone to hang around with. Louis and Harry bid their farewells and Zayn thanks them for pictures, Harry asks him one more thing Louis didn’t quite hear before they make their way towards the Ferris wheel.

“Fancy a ride with me?” Harry asks gently, hooking his pinky with Louis’ making his heart jump.

“Yes you dork let’s go.”

They finally get a seat and Harry perches his moose on his lap, and pulling down the bar “ensuring his safety” making Louis snicker, but the fond was noticeable.

They make their way up the top slowly but surely, talking about past fair experiences, the one time that Gemma rode with Harry on the wheel and shook the cart to the point where Harry peed of fear. Or when Lottie got cotton candy stuck in her hair and they ended up having to give her a “trim.” The basket reached the top and halted, causing both of them to gaze out of the cart. The whole ground beneath them was lit up beautifully, the beach seemed to extend farther than the earth from this view, it was captivating. This moment right here was something Louis could write about; he turns to Harry and eyes him taking it all in. His hair was drooping from the humidity, but it still held its dignity. His eyes reflected the lights beneath him and his lips were curved into a little smile. Louis could also write about that.

“Amazing innit?” Louis says out loud.

“It is.” Harry whispers.

Before Louis even registers it, he feels two lips on his cheek, warm and sugary. It was quick but long enough for Louis’ heart to swell.

“What was that for?” Louis asks Harry quietly. Harry has a content smirk on his face, nothing sexual but satisfied almost.

“Everyone needs a kiss on top of the ferris wheel Lou.” Harry states simply.

Louis feels he won the best bet of all. He writes this down in the journal he brought. This night alone bringing pages of words that seemed like a blubbery mess to a person but a whole lot of Louis.

\---

It was a routine after that night.

Louis and Harry felt they could conquer the world.

Well not really, but them together seemed unstoppable.

Every day was something new and different, even if they did the same thing somehow it was different from the rest. They would meet at odd times of the day, sometimes all four of them would then after Liam and Niall called it a day, Louis and Harry continued with their ventures. Niall would catch Louis sneaking out at late hours and he didn’t even have to ask where he was going. Niall always yelled “use protection” earning a middle finger from Louis.

Some days they all contacted Zayn and followed him to wherever he was planning on taking pictures and made a day out of that certain location, Niall and Liam instantly took a liking to Zayn and he fit in seamlessly.

Others were spent exploring all day, bounding up and down the boardwalk, popping into shop after shop. Then ending the night lying on the beach watching the sunset sharing a pair of headphones listening to some of Harry’s indie shit that Louis didn’t mind, they didn’t need to talk all the time either, silence was comforting as long as each of them was there.

Lazier days were spent hanging at one another’s villa napping and eating and just enjoying each other’s presence. Louis world curl up into Harry’s warmth, he seemed to radiate it and it was a win win. Louis gets to snuggle Harry and be warm. Harry gets to snuggle Louis.

It’s all simple really.

One night when all five of them headed to the beach again complete with a bonfire and Niall and his guitar they broke out into song again, it wasn’t long until Zayn joined in singing that everyone realized that’s what they were missing before. His voice was in lack of better words incredible. He could carry riffs effortlessly and reach higher notes without a second thought.

“I didn’t know you could sing?” Louis asks Zayn.

“I didn’t know you guys could either.” He says simply, smiling at the boys.

Everyone let out a light laugh and the mood was calm. They all fell into each other lives so easily, and it felt like they all had known each other all of their lives.

Louis writes down all these tokens of memories and these little things that occur, he writes everything from Harry’s light touches to the colors that scatter the sky in the morning. Harry begs to see his writing and he shows him a few things, nothing too detailed just a scatter of thoughts of one morning when he watched the sunrise.

_The first glance is always the most mesmerizing,_

_the moment before the shutter clicks is the true moment you want to keep._

_The picture may reflect all the colors you saw and how you were standing and all those factors,_

_But the truth is that the picture will let you feel how you felt seconds before it was taken._

_The picture will show you why you wanted to take a picture in the first place._

“It’s nothing really.” Louis said while Harry’s eyes scanned his words.

“They are beautiful Louis. Your thoughts, I would love to see all of them.” Harry says honestly kissing his cheek.

Louis blushes and that was that.

Overall, Louis and Harry were a totally different story. Their relationship was so natural. They haven’t established feelings for each other but they link hands in public, and hang on to each other like they depend on it. It doesn’t seem like a problem for either of them so they leave it be. Cheek kisses sometimes float closer to the mouth and fond forehead kisses mean much more than just casual gestures but things are just so good right now no one wants to bother with it.

Yes sometimes Louis does get aggravated because sometimes he just wants to kiss the living daylights out of Harry, or just a simple press of his lips to Harry’s, but he doesn’t want to mess things up.

Harry would love to snuggle Louis into jumper and tell him he could be the eighth wonder of the world but he doesn’t want to mess things up.

It’s all a damn mess really.

But as of right now it’s approximately half past midnight and Louis gets a call from Harry.

“What?” Louis asks into the reciever.

“Let’s go I’m hungry and Liam is talking to his family.” Harry says nonchalantly. “Oh and I’m at the corner.”

Louis rolls over and slips on his vans, “I’m coming you knob.”

“YES!” Harry says triumphantly and Louis hangs up on him and grabs his hoodie.

Him and Harry always meet at the corner of Louis’ villa and the sidewalk, Harry always leaning on the brick, one foot propped up patiently waiting for Louis to meet him.

Louis slides up next to Harry and gives him a gentle hug.

“Hiiii.” Harry says, voice rumbling his chest where Louis’ ear was resting.

“Are you really that hungry?” Louis asks pulling out of his embrace.

“Yes actually but I also wanted to show you something too.” Harry says grabbing his hand.

Louis goes along with it and they walk to the one of the only things that was open at this time of night, a little hipster pastry and coffee shop, on one of the side roads that of course Harry discovered. This time of night wasn’t completely empty either there were still people in the streets and on the beach. They ordered their usual iced coffee and Harry’s chai latte, which Louis will forever and always not understand.

“Chai is just a weird word and you go to a coffee shop and don’t even get something coffee related, I don’t get it.” Louis says taking a sip of his drink. “Now what did you want to show me?”

“Come on it’s this way.” Harry says smiling warmly, grabbing Louis’ free hand and interlocking their hands.

Harry walks through the night, twisting and turning at corners illuminated by streetlights, waves crashing fill the silence and he keeps leading them further and further into the night.

“If this is your plan to finally tell me you are serial killer and finish me off in an alley tell Niall I love him.” Louis says looking up at Harry.

Harry does his usual laugh, the laugh that erupts after Louis tells a joke.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I would never.” He says softly, rubbing his thumb over Louis’ knuckles.

“Okay, are we almost there at least?”  

“Yes actually we are here c’mon.” Harry says.

He leads Louis to the back of a building and there is a fire escape scaling the side of it only a few stories up.

“You sure about this Harry?” Louis says taking a step back.

“I’ve been here before don’t worry.” He says honestly.

Louis takes a moment and decides, fuck it who knows what Harry is planning, but he wants to find out what he dragged him out of bed for.

They climb the stairs giggling the whole way up because Harry’s gracefulness resembles a newborn deer, and Louis has figured out if he makes Harry laugh, Harry’s legs give up on him and he trips up on the stairs.

When they finally reach the top Harry waits for Louis and grabs his hands and they are standing on the roof of the building.

“Okay close your eyes and trust me.” Harry says grabbing Louis’ waist.

Louis glances at Harry wearily and closes his eyes. He trusts Harry more than anyone at this point.

Harry steers him slowly and he keeps a hand on his waist and Louis shivers in his jumper, the wind up here kicks up more and he shifts closer into Harry.

“You can open now.” Harry says into Louis’ hair.

Louis opens his eyes and blinks a few times and he gasps in a breath.

In front of him he can see the fair ground’s lights lighting up the night and he can pick out the Ferris wheel him and Harry rode, but he can also see the lights from all the shops below and up here it doesn’t seem so dark. But what’s amazing about the whole thing is that you would have never noticed before. The thousands of scattered stars stretch across the obscure sky, they touch the lights of the fairground though. They seem to touch every space around Louis making it seem so bright yet it is the complete opposite. The whole city seems brighter; the whole idea of night here in Brighton seems different now.

He has no words at this point. He realizes neither of them has spoken since he opened his eyes.

“Wha-how did you figure this out?” Louis gazes up at Harry and asks.

“One day I tagged along with Zayn and he brought me up here. I had to show you, I know you would love it. Or I knew you would love to write about it. Like that one thing you wrote about the whole photograph thing. I loved that. So I thought you would love this.” He says honorably, looking down at Louis, his hair flopping on his forehead. Louis reached up and pushes it back out of instinct and Harry leans into his touch. They stare at each other for a moment, blue eyes to green.

“Have you ever written about me?” Harry asks suddenly.

Louis waste no time to answer. There is no need to lie with Harry. “Yes, all the time.”

“What do you write?” Harry asks cocking his head slightly.

“Everything.”

“Like what?”

Boy is he curious tonight. Louis is weary on answering but if he lies, that would be just wrong to do with Harry, and with Harry’s arms around his waist and them back to chest Harry would be able to sense if he was. So he doesn’t, he turns in Harry’s arms and tells him.

“I write about how you are clumsy on your feet, but your hands are strong and you know what you are doing with them. I write about how you seem to bring a smile to anyone, even if they don’t deserve one. I write about all the things we do together, because I enjoy almost everything. I write-“

Louis’ lips are covered with plush lips, warm and sugary, like they always have been. Harry’s hands are no longer on his waist but cradling Louis’ face. Harry starts moving and Louis’ brain kicks into high gear and kisses him back. Kisses him like wanted to do at the fair, he kisses him like he wanted to when Harry told him he had a cute nose. Louis’ hands go to Harry’s t shirt and he holds onto it afraid if he let go this will stop.

Harry kisses Louis like it’s the last thing he could do on this earth. He kisses Louis like he wanted to when Louis complimented on his tattoos, even his stupid ones, and traced them one morning for over an hour. He kisses Louis like he wanted to when Louis won his now favorite stuffed moose for him. He gently cups his cheeks because he doesn’t want this to end.

 

\---- 

 

WILL UPLOAD THE REST WHEN I GET A BREAK FROM SCHOOL, SHOULD BE SOON. MUCH LOVE XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again for reading! I appreciate it so much and I hope you enjoyed it xx 
> 
> twitter & tumblr @/duhitsniall 
> 
> contact me if you have any questions, concerns, or just simply want to talk! 
> 
> loads of love xox


End file.
